A Man Said to the Universe
by strangecandy
Summary: 1st person POV at various points in Vegeta's life. Based on a poem, but a prose fic. I know it sounds like it sucks, but I don't think it does ^_^. Won't someone read this!!!
1. Prologue: Defiance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Lawsy, how I wish I did own something.

A.N. – This is the first thing I've ever written for fun, so please, be gentle. Did I just say, "Write for fun?" I must be brain damaged. Comes from doing too much calculus. ::eyes go glassy, drool starts dribbling from chin:: It has kind of a lame title, I know, but I've been reading too much Stephen Crane, but the poem that the title come from simply screams VEGETA!!! If anyone can think of something better, I am open to suggestion.

A Man Said to the Universe 

Time: Before Radditz came to Earth. I think this (if I finish) is going to skip around to different points in Vegeta's life. 

        I am Vegeta, prince of Vegeta-sei, and a Saiyajin. The blood that flows through my veins is the blood of one of the proudest, strongest races in the universe. I belonged to the most powerful of those people. I was destined for the throne, but then, he came.

        Frieza destroyed my future, my life, just as easily as he annihilated my planet. Now, what am I? The prince of a nearly extinct people. I know of only two other Saiyajins in Frieza's army: Nappa and Radditz. They are both pathetic weaklings, but I need allies.

As much as I loathe admitting it, Frieza is more powerful than I, otherwise, I would have already killed him. I need to formulate a plan. How am I going to destroy the most powerful being in the universe? Can it even be done? 

No. I must stop thinking that way. I **will** find Frieza's weakness. 

I am going to obliterate him, his men, and his people, just as he did to me. One day, I will have my revenge. Frieza will die by the hands of a "stupid monkey," my hands.

A.N. – If I get at least one review, I will continue this story, but if no one likes it, I have no reason to keep writing. I can use some constructive criticism, which does not include, "You suck!" If I do suck, at least tell me why. Sorry it was so short, but if no one likes it, why should I waste time writing a long intro. Oh, by the way, if I keep writing, the title will make more sense. 


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Zip.

A.N. – I'm really bored, so I just decided to write another chapter. This story is sort of a spur of the moment thing, an "if I don't do something, I am going to go insane" project. If I don't keep busy, I start thinking. Now, you don't want that, do you? Can't you already see the insanity?!? I'm on spring break right now, and I don't plan on completing it, unless I get a review. Oh, flashbacks are contained between a full line of these ~*~*~. 

A Man Said to the Universe 

Time: Same as last chapter, just a little later.

I never understood it. How did my destiny get thrown so far off? I was meant for great things. I was a prince. My place in the universe was to rule, not to be a nameless, faceless soldier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "One day, all of this will be yours, my son."

My father and I were standing by a window that overlooked much of the capitol city. 

"You have to be the most powerful of your people, otherwise, everything you have will be taken away from you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My father should have warned me about, not only Saiyajins, but people from other planets as well. Unfortunately, it was the arrogance of my people that caused them to underestimate the power of Frieza. It seemed impossible that any other species could surpass us, let alone a single being. 

That lesson was learned the hard way, with the death of a planet and the fall of a mighty race.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I stand in my quarters, I laugh. Not my usual, mocking laughter, but true laughter. It's been so long, I thought I'd forgotten how. 

I knew it! That weakling, Radditz, finally became useful, even if it was a complete accident. He has led me to a way to destroy Frieza. I, along with Nappa, am going to Earth.

Radditz went there to find Kakarrot, another third class Saiyajin, but he may have been of some use. He was the brother of Radditz, and one of the many sent away to purge planets. He failed to do so, and, in fact, became one of its protectors, but who cares about that? Kakarrot is dead, along with Radditz. Even if he would have survived, he would have been no match for me.

As Radditz and Kakarrot lay dying, another foolish Earthling taunted Radditz with the knowledge that Kakarrot will live again. 

On Earth, they have something called dragonballs. They have the ability to grant a person whatever they desire. Kakarrot will simply be wished back to life.

I will take them, these dragonballs, and wish for immortality. I will regain my place in the universe, and Frieza will be exterminated.

A.N. – The chapters will be short until I get incentive (i.e. reviews), to make them longer. I just checked my reviews (I am so pathetic), and I have 2. Thank you to Me and Kristina. Sorry this one is so short too, but I just started it right after I finished the first one, and I hadn't checked my reviews yet, so I am re-uploading this chapter so I can say, "Thanks!"


	3. Defeat and Deliberation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a cranky pig in the guise of a dog.

A.N. – Okay, I've looked at what I've written, and now I'm trying to improve on what I've done. The layout is terrible, and the type is too tiny. I am going to re-upload them. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it very much. If anyone wants to know what the poem I based this on is, look at my info. Oh, and the more reviews I get, the longer I make the chapters, the more story I write. It's a symbiotic relationship. I don't remember the exact way certain things in the cartoon happened, it's been a long time since I have seen the early episodes, so I may get things wrong.

A Man Said to the Universe 

Time: When Vegeta was lying on the ground after he was blown into space by the spirit bomb, as he called his spaceship.

        How can this be? Me, the prince of all Saiyajins, defeated by a third class idiot and his weakling friends. This cannot be happening to me. I cannot fail, not when I've come so close to achieving my goal.

        I expect that they will now kill me. I would do the same in their situation. Yes, this is it. The cue ball is approaching me with the katana of the coward who cut off my tail. He is like a vulture, swooping in after the battle, when I can no longer defend myself.

        Pathetic. I cannot even build up a small energy blast to fend him off. 

        Why do I have to die such a death? Barely able to move, and by a moron not even worthy to lick my boots. I am a **_prince_**. I deserve something better than this. 

        I am not supposed to die on a mud ball of a planet, alone and forgotten. No one will remember me, except for maybe Frieza, and only then because of the loss of an automaton of destruction, or a punching bag.

        Maybe death will be better. I will no longer have to listen to the taunting, receive the constant abuse. Maybe…

        No! I am a prince. I will not be defeated so easily. I-

        The bald one is raising the katana. I will not flinch.

"Krillen, no!"

        "Goku, what are you talking about?"

        "You can't kill him!"

        "Why not? He murdered our friends! He would have done the same to us if you hadn't come along-"

        "But don't you see? If you kill him, you won't be any better than he is."

        "If we let him go right now, he will just come back and finish the job he started-"

        "You should listen to baldy, Kakarrot," I interjected, knowing I was going to live another day. "I will return and kill you, all of you, then destroy your planet."

        "You see Goku! He-"

        "That's just a risk we'll have to take."

        "All right Goku. I guess I'll take your word for it, but it will be on your head if he returns."

        As I drag myself into my spaceship, I hear those idiots carrying on about winning. You will regret this, Kakarrot. I will make sure of that.

I am victorious. Maybe not in the general sense of the word, but I will live on to carry out my plan. The Earthen dragonballs may be gone, but that no longer matters.

I will obtain the dragonballs of Namek.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the space pod:

Being in stasis give one too much time to reflect. My mind keeps replaying over the events of my time on Earth, especially Nappa's death.

 Despite my strong words of not needing anyone, I am not so certain of my complete self-sufficiency. It was not that I was attached to Nappa, but if one is to be a prince, he needs people to rule.

However, now it does not matter. I will get the dragonballs, and then I will rule the universe, not Frieza. I will make Kakarrot and his friends pay for the humiliation they subjected me to. They did not even have the decency to let me die a warrior's death. Instead, I must live with the shame of being beaten by weaklings. Oh yes, they **_will_** pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now that I have been given time to reflect, I believe I know why I lost. It is the same thing that led to the downfall of my people: pride. 

I went into battle underestimating my opponents. It was a mistake that cost me dearly. It will not happen again. I will become the strongest warrior in the universe. Maybe that is what I will ask of the dragon. 

I could ask to be a super Saiyajin, but no, that is only a legend.

As a child, in the bowels of Frieza's dungeons, I used to dream of such a transformation. I would then kill Frieza slowly, making him beg for mercy.

I will defeat him one way or another, super Saiyajin or not.

Right now, though, I am in need of a regeneration tank.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The base that Vegeta landed at:

"Excuse me, sir. There seems to be a spaceship approaching the base."

"Bring it up on the screen."

"Yes, sir. It appears to be one of our own."

"Have you tried to communicate with it?

"I am doing so now."

The bloody and battered face of Prince Vegeta appeared on the vid-screen.

"Lieutenant, tell the med bay to prepare a tank."

"Yes, sir."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on:

As I open my eyes, I find that I am in a regeneration tank. I feel much better now. I need to get out of the tank. I feel helpless in it, a feeling I do not savor. I start moving around, trying to free myself. My actions catch the attention of a person working in the lab.

"I see you are ready to come out, huh? I don't blame you. Okay, let me just check and see if you are completely healed."

At these words, I gave him the most frightening expression I could muster. It worked.

"Or, uh, maybe I'll just let you out right now."

"That always works," I thought with a smirk on my face.

As I was drying off, he said, "I guess you'll be heading to Namek, huh?"

I stopped drying myself immediately.

"Why would you say that?"

"Uh, well, that's where Lord Frieza and most of his men are."

"Why are they on Namek?"

"Well, he heard tell of these magical balls, dragonballs I think, that have the power to grant a person whatever they wish."

No! How did Frieza find out about the dragonballs? I must get them before he does.

"Tell the commander here I will be leaving immediately."

"Of course, your Highness."

A.N. - This chapter is still kind of small, but it is twice the size of the last two. I will continue to try making them longer.


	4. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N. – Well, obviously, I couldn't fix the problems I had with the last few chapters, so, oh well. I really forget how everything happened. As I am writing, it is becoming more and more apparent, so if I don't get everything right, tell me. I will try and fix it.

A Man Said to the Universe 

Time: Skips around when Vegeta was on Namek. *~*~* is a skip.

        How did Frieza find out about the dragonballs? Well, it doesn't matter now. I have to collect them before he does. And when I do…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        I can't believe this. I must team up with the weaklings in order to secure the dragonballs. I, who could destroy them with a **_sneeze_**, must subject myself to their idiocy, even if it is temporary. However, I need allies if I am going to get the dragonballs.

        They surprised me on Earth. Maybe they will surprise me again, or better yet, Frieza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time: After they defeated Captain Ginyu and returned Goku to his body.

Now, why am I helping that fool, Kakarrot, again? Oh, I remember now. I need allies.

        The dragonballs are now in my, or rather, our possession. I only say "our" because I cannot summon the eternal dragon without the help of the child Namek-jin, Dende. According to him, I have evil intentions-

I can't help but snicker at this. Wait until he finds out what Frieza has planned.

-So I must continue allowing them to live, at least until I can manage to make my wish. 

        It is very difficult to swallow my pride and admit I need help, even if I do not say the words, and now, I am indebted to them for preventing Ginyu from stealing my body.

        Damn them! I almost wish they had let Ginyu succeed. I do not like this sense of obligation I have towards them. 

        It was odd, having someone save you. None of the people I have ever worked with have looked out for anyone besides themselves in battle. It is different, almost pleasant, knowing that you have someone guarding your back. I-

        I have to stop thinking like this. I am superior to them. I need no one. I can take care of myself. Anyways Vegeta, the only reason they saved you was because they knew that they could not defeat Ginyu in your body with Kakarrot out of commission. 

        Sometimes, seeing their friendship, I almost want to join them. I am envious of their easy laughter, their camaraderie. It is a lonely life, being superior.

        Bah! Who needs friends, or even such thoughts? They only create weakness, and I cannot be weak.

        I am going to sleep. Maybe these stupid ideas will leave my head. Such thoughts clutter the psyche and distract the mind in battle. I will need to clear my head of such silly notions. I need every bit of concentration for the upcoming battle.

        Yes. Silly…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Something isn't right. I can't quite put my finger on it. There is almost an electricity in the air. I-

        The dragonballs!

        Those fools will regret it, if they have already made the wish. I will make them pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "You stop right there!"

        I was too late. Dende had just finished giving the dragon the command.

        "It shall be done."

        "No!"

        After all my efforts, the universe once again plays me for a fool. I am going to kill the imbeciles.

        "Do you realize what you have done by wishing back you puny friends? Now Frieza is going to destroy us all. Well, not you all. I am going to save that pleasure for myself."

        As I started powering up a ki blast, the bald one whimpered,

        "V-v-vegeta. There are still two wishes remaining."

        "You had better not be lying."

        "I'm not, right guys."

        The spawn of Kakarrot and the Namek both nodded.

        "Good. Tell the dragon that I wish for immortality."

        "-But I can't do that," replied the child. "Your heart is impure. You would use it to harm others. I-"

        "Do it now or you will see how much harm I can cause to oth-"

        "What's that, Krillen? It feels scary."

        "I don't know, Gohan."

        I have felt the huge ki approaching our location for a while now. I knew the huge dragon in the sky was sure to capture Frieza's attention.

        "That is Frieza, you fools! Hurry! Grant my wish before he arrives. If you don't, we have no chance."

        "No, I cannot. I promised Guru-"

        "Dende! Forget what you promised Guru! Right now, this is more important. I know you can feel it, the power level of Frieza. Vegeta is the lesser of two evils."

        "A-all right, Krillen."

        Just as Dende was telling the dragon what to do, Frieza arrived. 

Now, it is too late for all of us.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "Ah, ah, ah. What has my naughty little monkey been doing?"

        The voice that I hear in my nightmares, the one I hoped never to hear again, was coming from the disgusting creature called Frieza. All of it, the torment, the anguish, everything I had suffered at the hands of this monster, was bubbling to the surface of my mind.

        It is decided. I will never go back to being the slave of this tyrant. I would rather die than try to carry on until the next time I discovered a way to destroy Frieza. I have spent far too many years in servitude.

        I am a Saiyajin, and there is one thing a Saiyajin always has: his pride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        I can feel the life draining out of me. Slowly, but steadily, I am dying. If I could even scratch the bastard, the ending of my life would be worth it.

        As I prepare to go in for another attack, Frieza grabs my throat, and he will not let go, no matter how much I fight him.

        "Silly monkey, did you actually think you could defeat me?"

        It is getting more difficult to hold on now.

        As I try to free myself, I can see the faces of the weaklings. I see pity, fear. None of them try to help. It goes to show what has become of my life.

        Alone. No one to mourn. No one to care.

        My life is flashing before my eyes. I always thought that was just made up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A sad and lonely boy. He holds himself aloof from the rest of the people, all the while growing a shell to protect him from the outside world. He stomps out any last bit of emotion to turn himself into the perfect warrior. He grows into a man, driven by revenge. He feels hollow, empty. Nothing seems to fill the void, except for the thirst for vengeance.   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All those years, striving to be the perfect warrior, have been for nothing. In the end, I have only emptiness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        A strong ki heading in our direction shakes me out of deaths clutches, if only for a little bit. It is Kakarrot.

        "Well, what do we have here? Another stupid monkey ready to die, I presume."

        Frieza threw me to the ground.

        I try to speak.

        "Kakarrot, listen to me. This fiend destroyed our people, our entire planet. You must defeat him."

        I start coughing up blood.

        "Vegeta, save your strength."

        "No! I will say what I need to say! He is responsible for this, this monster that I have become today. He snatched me from my father and trained me to be a killing machine. He-"

        As I finish what I have to say to Kakarrot, I can feel myself slipping away. I see only darkness. I feel nothing.

I am crying. I thought I had forgotten how to do this as well. I cry for the future that could have been, that should have been mine. I cry for that little boy. 

I cry for me.

A.N. – I love that one line about a Saiyajin always having his pride. I know it comes from the Majin Buu saga, but I like to think of it as Vegeta's motto ~_^. I know I got things wrong, because it feels wrong in certain places, but I think it turned out all right.

Thank you to B-Chan the Psycho Saiyajin Sorceress. I appreciate the review very much. I'm glad someone else agreed with me about the poem. 


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for  the crappy little haikus and Vegeta's past. 

A.N. – I know it's been a while since I've done anything with this. I've just been uninspired. Real life doesn't help either :P. I think I've made it up with this one though. It's turning out to be extra long.

I'm kind of stuck about how long I want to make this, and about which points in his life I want to write about. Honestly, since there has been such an extreme lack of interest (just about three or four people have reviewed), I don't think I'll carry it out much further.

The explanation the judgment and such is kind of boring, but I needed a plot device. I wanted to write about Vegeta's past, about was shaped him. 

A Man Said to the Universe 

Time: Vegeta's death

Darkness envelopes,

No light can be seen cutting

Through the endless dusk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        I feel…liberated. No worries, no cares. I am floating. To where, I have no idea. I cannot see anything.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oddly enough, I always pictured my death as being something grander. There I would be, the proverbial guns blazing, going down in flames of glory. I never pictured being simply **_snuffed_** out. Frieza brushed me off as though I were nothing more than an annoying insect.

All my life, I have struggled to become powerful, to reclaim the niche that should be rightfully mine. I was born to rule, not to serve. 

It's too late now, though. I will never be able to find my place in the universe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have not yet arrived at the check-in station to the otherworld. The journey to get there is going incredibly slowly, but I guess time doesn't matter any more. I'm dead. I have all of eternity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time weighs on my mind.

I have earned this punishment.

The regrets abound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't understand it, but death seems to have made it easier for me to admit my mistakes, to put aside my pride.

I really wish I **_didn't_** have all of eternity to think. I spend too much time regretting my past actions. I have done nothing but wrong people time and time again. These memories keep playing themselves in my head, over and over again. I know what to expect, though, when I am being judged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wonder how Kakarrot is faring against Frieza? Not to well, I expect. I mean, look at what happened to me.

He was weaker than I was on Earth, but he **_has_** almost died twice since I met him. Since Saiyajins become more powerful when they recover from near death, I wonder how much more powerful he has become. Oh well. I suppose I shall find out soon enough.

Damn! Now I really wish I wouldn't have told Kakarrot my life story. I hate that I did it, but I shouldn't worry about ever seeing that idiot ever again. Even if he does die in battle with Frieza, I have a feeling that we will end up in **_very_** different places.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have now arrived.

What do the gods have in store

For my damaged soul?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, I've reached the check-in station. It's about time. I feel like I have been traveling for days.

I wonder what's going to happen to me, once I enter.

Will I see those I have lost, or will I only be surrounded by those I have destroyed?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A giant is sitting behind a desk. As I enter, he looks up.

"Prince Vegeta, I am King Yamma. I am the judge of all who pass through this place. Before I pass sentence, we will examine your life, to determine where it is you belong."

With that said, he stood up and motioned for me to follow him through a doorway.

"This room will transport you throughout your life. Your own mind will take you to each place that was pivotal in shaping you."

"Will you not be following me?"

"No. This is a journey you must take on your own, but I will be observing"

"Can I go to any time I want?"

"No, Vegeta, you can not. Your subconscious will guide you."

"Can anything I do there interfere with the past?"

"No, the places you go will only be memories, unable to be changed by any actions we take. No one there will be able to see or hear you, so even if the memories could be changed, they would not be altered by you."

As I enter the room, there is a bright light, so bright I close my eyes. Then there is nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As I open my eyes, I see that I am in the royal palace of Vegeta-sei. I walk around; the palace is familiar, but it is not exactly as I remember it.  

Wait a minute! It is exactly as it was before Frieza came. I think I was only seven then. What could have happened here that was so important?

I really can't think of anything, so I guess I'll just wander around until I figure it out.

It's very, very strange, seeing this place.

Loud footsteps approach. They are nearly here. I prepare either for battle of flight.

Guards! The Royal Elite no less. I prepare to fight, but they don't even pay attention to me. 

Oh, I forgot. Just memories, but how can I be seeing this unless…

I scan the room, trying to figure out where I am, the younger me, I mean.

This was my escape route from my teachers! All the hours of studying. All the boring lessons I had to take, instead of training. None of them came in handy at the end.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a young boy. It's me. If my guess is correct, I'm heading out to the garden. I always did prefer it out there, with my mother. It was our hiding place.

Father never really did understand. He wanted me to be a prince, always without fault, always putting duty before personal pleasure. I guess I was a disappointment. 

I start to run after myself, just in case I'm wrong, or if I lose my way.

It turns out I'm right, and there is my mother, Rhiannon. (A.N. – I don't know if she was ever given a name, so I made one up. I like that name.)

She was a beautiful woman. Her hair was auburn, very different from the normal Saiyajin color, black. Her eyes were a strange color as well, a very light amber shade, almost gold. She had the typical Saiyajin spiky hair, though, and a tail, although it was the same shade as her hair. 

Laughter rings out across the courtyard as the young me and my mother

find something amusing. Out of nowhere, my father appears. He chastises both of us for avoiding our duties. We try to draw him into the fun, but he refuses any advances. We all head back to the palace.

I never understood what my parents saw in each other. My father, he

prided himself in his lineage. A pure Saiyajin, through and through. He scorned those who were different from the so-called mold, including my mother and myself. My mother for her coloration, and me for my height. He was a rigid man, never understanding the needs of others.

        My mother was his antithesis. She was a warm and giving individual, with an unending capacity to love, but love was seen as a weakness by my people. My father was happy when she died. He acted sad around other people, but I saw the relief in his eyes. I heard the fights, the anger, the bitterness.

        He thought that she was weakening me, and he could not have a weakling for a son. 

        After her death, he finally convinced me that power was the only thing that mattered, that in order to rule, I must overcome my deficiencies. I was taught that love was for fools. 

        In a way, he was right, but it's lonely, having no one else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now where am I, or better yet, when am I?

This is definitely Frieza's ship, the dungeon in particular. I spent a lot of time there, especially after he destroyed my planet.

He never admitted to it, but I knew that he destroyed Vegeta-sei. I was given a ridiculous story and told to get on with my life, which was now going to be as a part of Frieza's army.

That was unacceptable to me. When I made my feelings known, I was beaten into a pulp.

Being ruled by Frieza, calling him "master" or "lord," wore away at my pride. I was the one meant to be a king, not him.

As I look around, I see Frieza standing over the prone form of an 11 year old me. He is kicking me in the chest. I hear the breaking of ribs. 

Frieza takes his foot and places it on my face. 

I run over to help myself, but as I try to punch Frieza, my fist goes right through him. Once again, I am helpless to stop him.

"Did my pet monkey think he could try and escape me again? You should know better by now Vegeta. No matter where you run, I will find you."

He presses his foot down a little harder on my face.

"You know, this hurts you more than it does me."

I start to hear the sound of bones cracking.

"I want to hear you apologize to me Vegeta. You throw my gracious hospitality right back in my face. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such appalling manners, but I guess I shouldn't expect much from a monkey."

I hear a voice coming out from underneath Frieza's foot.

"I will never bow down to you."

Past me's voice was hoarse and dry.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for your screams of pain then."

With that, Frieza lifts his leg and brings it down hard. I hear a cry of pain coming from younger me.

When he lifts up his foot, I don't even recognize myself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am still in the dungeon, but it is a different time. This time, I am in a cell with myself and an old man.

I look about the same as I did every time I tried rebelling against Frieza, but it is the man who captures my attention.

He is so old and frail.

I know him, and it is from this time. I can't place what significance he has, though.

Young me is laying on the only bed in the cell, while the old man sits in a corner, shivering in the dampness of the cell. He doesn't even have a blanket. I want to give him one, but this is only a memory.

"Child, could you spare a blanket?"

I wince at the sound of his voice. It is the voice of a dying man.

"You shall not address me as "child." I am a prince, the prince of all Saiyajins, and no, I can't spare a blanket."

I want to go over and throttle the younger me.

The old man starts coughing uncontrollably. 

Y. me (A.N. – y will be younger. I'm getting tired of typing it.) sits there and does nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the journey through my life continues, it shows all the horrible things I've done. I don't think I can take any more… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a blinding flash, I find myself back in the office of King Yamma.

"So Vegeta, where do **_you_** think you should be?"

I ponder over this for a few moments.

"I'm really not sure. Anyways, it's not for me to decide. It is your choice."

Yamma stared at me for a few minutes.

"Normally Vegeta, those being judged would automatically choose innocence. I thought a journey into your past would make things easier to decide, but it is not the case."

We sit in silence for a while.

"Would you just decide already!"

"I'm trying. I don't want to make a poor decision."

The silence continues for a few more minutes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, just get on with it."

"Prince Vegeta of the planet Vegeta-sei, it is my decision that you belong in -"

He stops abruptly. He seems to be receiving some sort of message.

"Well, I guess I don't need to decide after all. The decision has already been made."

As he is speaking, a portal is opening in the floor. The light that comes from it is blinding.

"Your fate lies just through that gateway."

I look at him.

"Am I not to be told the outcome?"

He shakes his head.

I resign myself to whatever lies at the end of this tunnel.

I take a deep breath and jump down the hole.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A light has appeared.

Is it here to redeem me?

Not very likely.

A.N. – So, what do you think? I think it's kind of corny and lame, and that the other chapters were better. I got really tired of writing about Vegeta's past, so I condensed it. I think I may eventually start on a fic just about his life before DBZ. I'd also like to do one about his mother. I think She sounds like a character who needs a story of her own.

Thank you to Kayakara for reviewing!


	6. Deliverance

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a cranky pig in the guise of a dog.  
  
A.N. – Thank you to those of you that reviewed. I really appreciated it. I had a brand new one too. I should check more often.  
  
Sorry this is so late getting out, but I've been busy with exams and stuff.  
  
1 A Man Said to the Universe  
  
Last time…  
  
"Well, I guess I don't need to decide after all. The decision has already been made."  
  
As he is speaking, a portal is opening in the floor. The light that comes from it is blinding.  
  
"Your fate lies just through that gateway."  
  
I look at him.  
  
"Am I not to be told the outcome?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
I resign myself to whatever lies at the end of this tunnel.  
  
I take a deep breath and jump down the hole.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The light is blinding. I place my hand in front of my eyes, but it is no use. This light even cuts through my skin.  
  
I am starting to feel… warm. I guess it is no surprise, where I'm ending up, but wait, this warmth feels… right. It seems to come from within.  
  
My heart- it's- it's beating.  
  
I am starting to feel light-headed. I need to breathe.  
  
I take in a few deep breaths.  
  
What in Kame's name is going on?  
  
I- no, it can't be.  
  
I reach to the top of my head. As I grope around, I can't find my halo.  
  
I'm- I am alive.  
  
I feel a sudden drop. I am heading toward the ground at an incredible speed. I need to slow down, but I can't.  
  
I hit, then all is dark again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As I wake up, I find myself constrained. I can't move! Something has me trapped.  
  
Memories of a darker time, my childhood with Frieza surface.  
  
Trapped! Dungeon. Need to escape. Never go back there again. Got to fight. Never submit. Need to get out.  
  
With an anguished cry, I release a ki blast.  
  
Why am I wasting my energy doing that? Nothing can penetrate those walls, but as that thought enters my head, the blast has already made its way out.  
  
Out? Where am I?  
  
I notice then that I was surrounded by dirt. Dirt?  
  
What happened? Why can't I remember?  
  
I must have been dead, but how…  
  
Of course, the dragonballs, but who would wish me back?  
  
I power up and fly to the surface. What I see there astounds me.  
  
"Kakarrot, you dog. You did it."  
  
A pained smile came to my face.  
  
I can't resist tormenting Frieza, if I can't be the one to kill him.  
  
Finally, the event which led him to destroy Vegeta had come to pass.  
  
"You are a super Saiyajin."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I cannot believe it. Me, the prince of all Saiyajins, surpassed by a weakling, third class baka.  
  
The human's ship is taking far too long to get back to Earth. I want to rid myself of them and Kakarrot.  
  
Twice now, he and his friends have witnessed my humiliation. I know I can't destroy them, because someone will wish them back.  
  
I laugh bitterly. Maybe I should destroy their entire planet, then no one else in the universe would be the wiser.  
  
Sighing, I turn away from the window. I wonder how Kakarrot is faring against Frieza, if the strength of a super Saiyajin was nothing more than mere fantasy.  
  
I could feel his power back there. It was almost the same as Frieza's, maybe a little higher even.  
  
To have such power…  
  
Maybe I should just give up, just stop trying.  
  
How can I ever hope to attain such a level?  
  
I can't think like this. I will become a super Saiyajin.  
  
My words sound hollow, even to me.  
  
  
  
A.N. – I'm sorry this one is so short, but I feel bad for not updating in so long. I promise the next one will be longer. I just needed to put some more up. 


	7. Dumbstruck

Disclaimer – *****sighs* I had stuff… once. What happened to it, I cannot say. Did my dog eat it, did it just run away? My guess is that it ran away, so I now own nothing. Try and take that, lawyer people. *sticks out tongue and proceeds to "thbltblthth" at lawyers*

A.N. – Well, I was going to post some chapters the first time FFN was down, but when I saw it wasn't up, I didn't even bother to check on the site for a couple of weeks. When I did, it was back up, but then it went down again. *sighs* Since then, I've had many internet problems, but oh well. Such is the mystery of ISP's. 

Oh yeah, and I forget how exactly everything happened, so don't like, don't read.

Enough of my blahs. On to the story.

A Man Said to the Universe

Time: The ship from Namek has just arrived on Earth.

Well, for the first time since Kakarrot ascended, I feel like smiling. By now, that miserable excuse of a planet has exploded, taking out Kakarrot and Frieza. I start laughing.

"What do you think you're laughing at?" explodes the spawn of Kakarrot.

His fists are clenching and relaxing spasmodically. He is on the verge of exploding. I can't help but goad him further. 

With one last chuckle, I turn to scowl directly at him, but my grimace doesn't last for long. I can't help it, my mood keep turning the corners of my mouth up, into a genuine smile. With effort, I contort it to my normal smirk. 

The cue ball looks angry as well, but his is tempered by cowardice. 

He speaks to the Gohan in a whisper that couldn't be picked up by human ears, but with my Saiyajin hearing, it might as well be a yell.

"Kid, what do you think you are doing? We shouldn't make him mad, at least not until Goku gets back. None of us are as strong as him."

My smirk keeps growing wider.

The boy either didn't hear Baldy or is ignoring him. 

My guess would be ignoring.

"Well Vegeta. What's so funny?" he asks once again.

"Well kid, I was just thinking; with your idiot father and that lizard dead, I think it is safe to assume that I am now the strongest in the universe." 

As I look around the group, I can see what I have said has gotten to them.

His fists clench tighter.

"My father isn't dead," he says, through gritted teeth. "He'll be back. You just wait and see."

"I don't think so kid. The-"

"Hey, do any of you Namekjins know where you are going to crash, because if you don't there is room at Capsule Corp. for all of you."

What does that blue-haired onna think she is doing, interrupting me, the prince of all Saiyajins? Angrily, I begin to put her in her place, but before I can begin, I am interrupted once again.

"Well, no. We didn't exactly plan this out," replies one of the elder Nameks, a bit sheepishly. "We can ask Guru."

All the eyes of the group turn to the eldest Namek of all.

He is quiet for a moment.

"My children," he begins in a gravelly voice, "I am so very happy to see all of you, alive and well once again. It does my heart good, but I am afraid that I will no longer be here to guide you."

There were horrified gasps from the group.

"But Guru, you can't leave us!"

"What will we do without you?"

Shouts of protest come from most of the Nameks.

"Please," Guru says, "do not mourn my passing. It is the way of life. I have led a long and full existence. I have seen the growth of all of you, my children, and I know you can face whatever challenges that come your way. As my successor though, I choose him." (A.N. – I forget his name)

Guru points to the Namek who spoke up earlier.

"I am so very tired. It will be good to have a rest…" he trails off.

Mournful cries come from the group.

"Children, do not mourn my passing. I will always be with you, all of you…"

With that, the eldest Namek fades away, off to the other realm, no doubt to be judged by King Yamma. I am sure his judgment will not be as difficult as mine.

Silence has fallen across the group. Even I do not speak, because it is a sad event, the loss of all that knowledge, the history in a moments time. The death of an elder is always something to be mourned.

After a while, Guru's successor speaks up. 

"Bulma, if it would be all right I think my people will take you up on that offer."

"Great!" she exclaims. "We can set up tents and all sorts of stuff…"

I stop listening. I had given no thought to what I was going to do.

I have nowhere to go. I don't have a space ship, so I can't even get off this planet. What am I going to do? The onna's voice shakes me out of my reverie.

"Yo, Vegeta! Anyone home?"

She smiles at her own words.

I look at her quizzically.

"I asked if you had anywhere to stay, because you're welcome at Capsule Corp. too."

Her friends look at her in shock.

"Bulma, what do you think you're doing? He's a homicidal maniac, and your inviting him into your home!"

Similar protests come from the rest of the group, but they all fade to nothing as I stare into her eyes.

"So, what do you say, big boy?" She winks flirtatiously.

I'm a little shocked by her attitude. I can feel my cheeks reddening slightly. I have nowhere else to go though, and this could be interesting…

I give a barely perceptible nod of my head and a, "Hmph."

The onna squeals in delight.

"That's great. I'll set you up in…"

Her voice fades away as I watch her.

As I feel myself drowning in those deep blue pools, I have to wonder…

What have I gotten myself in to?

A.N. – Well, as I wrote this, I found that I remember very little about this episode. I made a lot of stuff up, but this is fan FICTION. My story, my rules, so oh well. I kind of like it though. Oh yeah, and can someone review with some constructive criticism? I'd like to get some more input about my writing.


End file.
